ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
It Begins (Dillon 10)
It Begins '''is the first episode of Dillon 10. Plot Dillon walked down the street. His school had let out yesterday. (Dillon): Stupid summer. All it means is that I can't see Andre, Kai, or Addison. Dillon stopped. (Dillon): Wait a sec... Why'd I say Addison? Dillon stared at the sky. (Dillon): Must be the heat. He then continued walking, with his head down. He heard two voices. (Voice 1): Dude do you like Addison? Dillon lifted his head up. Andre and Kai. (Dillon): Guys! (Kai): What? (Dillon): Nothing. (Andre): Dude let's go to the forest. (Dillon): Above my house? ---- '''Later in the woods... (Dillon): Hey Kai, what time is it? It's getting dark. (Kai): Time for me to get a watch. (Andre): I've got a watch. And it's... 2:00. PM. (Dillon): Why is it so dark? (Kai): All sorts of weird stuff happen all the time. (Andre): Like how suddenly there's no toilet paper. (Kai): And how it feels like we're in a TV show. (Andre): So anyone have an idea what's happening? Suddenly they heard a someone say "Oww". Dillon looked around. Addison. Lying in the dirt, clutching her head and her knee. (Dillon): Addison? (Kai): Caused? (Andre): This? (Dillon): That's a little rude, guys. Dillon, Kai, and Andre rushed over to help Addison get up. (Addison): Thanks guys. And what's with the black sky? (Andre): This could only mean one thing. (Dillon): Shenron? (Kai): ALIENS! A meteorite was heading for the gang. (Kai): I'm out of here! Kai began running away. Andre stared at the falling meteorite. Addison clutched her head in pain. Commercial break. The meteorite fell. It hit the ground near Dillon. A pink beam hit Addison, a green beam hit Kai, and a white beam hit Andre. (Andre): I feel so smart? Kai sped back. (Kai): Wait... It took me like a second to come back? The ground around Addison began to move around. (Dillon): I wonder what that was. Dillon walked up to the meteorite crater. A buzzing noise was heard. Then a green beam hit the sky. And then there was a watch on Dillon's wrist. (Kai): I WANTED A WATCH! ---- In a ship on the sea. (Guy with Scar and Ponytail): The Avatar! (Old Fat Guy): Zuko, I'm sure that's not the Avatar. It's probably from a different universe. (Zuko): Oh okay. ---- (Andre): For some reason I want to re-watch Avatar: The Last Airbender. Suddenly a gold glow appeared everywhere. Dillon, Andre, Addison, and Kai were 18! (Madison): I feel older... (Dillon): You sure do look older. (Andre): You both do. (Addison): We all do! (Kai): Am I the only one who notices our clothes still fit? (Dillon): They do? The four walked out of the forest. (Addison): So where are we going? (Dillon): What do you mean? (Addison): Since we're older, nobody would recognize us. (Andre): You're right... (Kai): I still want the watch give me that! Kai knocked Dillon over and smacked the watch. Dillon was Clockwork. (Kai): Well that's weird. Commercial break. (Dillon): Looks liked I gained a few pounds. And an accent. (Andre): Make that a few million tons. (Dillon): You want to end this argument right now? (Andre): These argument? Are you kidding me? (Kai): How dare you insult Communists, Andre!? (Addison): Stop it, you guys. (Dillon): No. (Andre): Was that Spanish or English? (Dillon): Oh, I'll show you Spanish! (Andre): You know spanish other than the Macerena and La Cucaracha? (Addison): I MEAN STOP IT! Andre and Dillon fainted. Addison looked scared, and backed away. She got closer and waved her hand over them. They waved their arms. (Kai): Put your hands up to the sound! (Addison): Now is not the time to sing a song. (Kai): Okay. I'll make a poem instead. Here...: Once there was a girl with a big fat head Who had a yell more poisonous than lead She yelled at two guys And now there she cries And in about five seconds she'll be dead. A random wrecking ball slammed into Addison. (Kai): Sorry Addy! (Addison): Freaking limericks... (Kai): I though you loved poems? (Addison): Not when they end up with me getting injured. (Kai): Hey, at least you're not dead. A wrecking ball came and slammed into Addison again. (Kai): I CALLED IT! ---- In the lair of the villain (General Lareneg). (Lareneg): That meteorite will land any second now! We need it to complete the exhibit of aliens! (Soldier 11): I forget, sir, where will the exhibit be put? (Lareneg): In Area 51! Why do you think it's so secret? (Soldier 11): Alien life...? (Scientist 3): Actually there is alien life there. (Scientist 4): Umm, sir... The meteorite hit a few minutes ago. (Lareneg): ...SHEET! SEND ALL THE SQUADS! (Soldier 2): Send all the squads? (Lareneg): SEND ALL THE SQUADS! ---- (Addison): Andre, wake these two up. (Kai): Why? (Addison): Because they're on the highway! (Kai): Oh. Dillon reverted. (Kai): I'll just kick them off the road before those helicopters landing near us land. (Addison): Oh. My. Gosh. The army. (Kai): OH SHEET! Commercial break. Kai zapped Dillon and Andre. They both woke up. (Kai): I knew I had special powers! (Dillon): Holy crap the army! (Andre): If Kai has powers, I should too! Andre fired blasts at the helicopters. Many parachutes fell with soldiers. Dillon slammed down on the watch again. His skin began transforming into diamonds. His hair spiked backwards and morphed into crystals. His clothes transformed into rocks. (Dillon): Better watch your butt, men. Dillon jumped higher than he ever did before. He landed on a helicopter and it began falling. (Dillon): I wonder how much I weigh.... This one has to go on Weight Watchers. Dillon jumped and landed on the ground. He was smashed everywhere. All the diamonds formed Diamondheads. (Addison): I wonder what'll happen when you change back. Soldiers began shooting at the Diamondheads. (Diamondhead 1): You can't hurt... (Diamondhead 2): DIAMONDHEADS! The Diamondheads grouped together and began dancing like they do in Thriller. (Diamondhead 3): 'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER! THRILLER NIGHT! They all began shooting diamonds. Soldiers and vehicles lay on the ground. (Diamondheads): Addy! Andre! Kai! Let's get out of here! All the Diamondheads joined together and reverted. All four of the group began running. Running to get away from where they'd now be missing forever. Running from their families and their lives. Running from their past. Category:Episodes